Eclipsed Shadow
by Joleneahere7
Summary: Bella has been gone for a year, her twin Eclipse has a gift she has always had a gift, not that she wanted it. After 2 year, now 20 years old she meets some vampires at a bar and is told they are here to bring her to Bella but what they didn't know is that she already knows they are vampires. What happens if and when she meets Bella is it her or someone else completely?
1. Chapter 1

Pain yes, I have been through tons of pain in my live. I have lost the only person that ever mattered to me, my twin Bella. I should have seen it coming since I get death visions and visions of the past. I never even got to go to her funeral. Some twin I am. Now here I am living in Fredericksburg, Texas. I would like it if it wasn't so hot all the time.

I got dressed to go have dinner at the bar and write a story. I had to get out of the house and live a life like Bella would want. I throw on a pair of ripped skinny jeans, a white crop top and a white lace cardigan with a pair of toms. I put my reddish-blonde hair in to a pony tail and then a little eye liner around my gold-green eyes. Everyone says my eyes are weird because the green is in the middle while the rest of my eyes are gold.

Now walking into the restraunt/bar I ask for a booth. I sit down and I feel as if someone is staring at me, but I don't look up. I take my laptop out and start typing. When the waiter comes over who is a handsome blonde fellow.

He gives me a smile "Hey beautiful, I'm your server Austin. What can I get for you?"

I make eye contact and say with a grin "Hi Austin, may I please have a glass of Moscato please."

He gives me a grin with his southern accent coming out "Yes ma'am, you ain't from around here, are ya?"

I raise an eyebrow and copy his accent "Why because I don't have an accent?"

He smiles "No ma'am because you look like one of the models from California."

I giggle "Not from Paris? Ha-ha. I'm joking."

He turns red and says "Well- let me get that drink for you."

As he walks away, I sit there and giggle to myself for a minute. That feeling of being watched comes back. I figure I might as well look but before I do Austin is back with my wine, I smile as he says "Can I get you anything to eat?"

I smile "Yes please, can I have the boneless teriyaki wings with fries please."

He gives me a weird look "With wine ma'am?"

I give him a look "Ah yes, please bring me out a coke when It comes out. I have to work on this paper that's due, so I am in no hurry."

He smiles "Yes ma'am."

I look over almost right in front of me is a table of three, two men and one woman. All strangely beautiful, like in humanly. The one with the blonde curly hair then makes eye contact with me, it's strange I feel as though we are attached and I can't look away. But then I get pulled into a vision.

Vision:

A handsome man was riding and he finds these three women. It looks to be back during the civil war. He gallops up to them and ask if the need help and the one the girl called Maria says "He will do great for us such a strong man." As they turn she has red eyes though I don't think he sees, he gets off the horse and walks to them and the leader says "What's your name solider?"

He says as he talks his hat off and bows "Major Jasper Whitlock Ma'am."

She suddenly moves and grabs him by the neck and whispers "Welcome to eternal life Major, you will be more than I hoped for" Then she bites down on his jugular. The vision goes black."

I pulled out of my vision as Austin comes back, I try to slow my heart beat and clear my eyes. Then Austin says "Are you okay ma'am you look like you've seen a ghost?"

I laugh because if only he knew, "I'm sorry, I was reading something and then a memory came to mind. Nothing to worry about I assure you."

He walks away unsure, I give a smile. About 10 minute later after I finish my wine and put my lap top away my food comes out and I start eating. The lady that was sitting with those two men comes up to me. She has long curly blonde hair and weird purple eyes, and very beautiful.

She says "Hey Suga, mind if I sit?"

I look her in her eyes "Be my guest."

She smiles at me "What's your name?"

I raise an eyebrow "My name is Eclipse."

She smiles "Nice to meet you Slug, I'm charlotte but you can call me Char."

I smile "Well nice to meet you char, sorry I'm not use to talking to people face to face since…"

She gets a confused look "Since when?"

I smile and say with some humor "Since nothing sorry. So what brings you over to this part of the bar? Need a nice tasty treat before you go home?"

She smiles then looks across the bar to her companions "You know what we are?"

I roll my eyes "Not by choice, I got a vision of Major Jasper Whitlock past when Maria, about him and I'm pretty sure that was like back in the civil war."

She smiles "You're not scared?"

I let out a deep breath "After what I've seen for all my life, death would be a warm welcome."

She lightly holds my hand "Believe me Sug we aren't here to kill you, we are here to help you and bring you where Bella is."

She lets me snatch my hand away "You are lying! Bella is dead! So instead of killing me you're going to torture me about me losing my twin? That's really fucking funny."

I pack my shit up and as mike passes, I hand him a hundred and say "Thank you."

With that I walk out into the night air, I am so pissed that I need to walk for a bit. Fucking vampires! I hate them. I'm walking past an alley and a man grabs me, with my years of kick boxing I punch him in the face and then in the groin. He falls to the ground. I start punching him in the face as I fall on top of him "What because I am a woman you think you have the right to put your hands on me asshole!? FUCK YOU!"

I don't stop till I am pulled off; I don't need to guess who it is because they didn't struggle to pull me off.

She says as she carries me "Sugar you got him! Your good, calm down before you give yourself a heart attack."

She drags me to the car, and places me inside then sits beside me. Then the two guys hop in the car and we are off.

I roll my eyes as my anger is getting to me "What now you're going to fucking kid nap me?"

The Major turns around his red eyes bright red and was about to say something when the other male with shorter darker blonde hair says "Well damn suga, for being a human woman you almost killed him with your hands! Good thing the Major finished it for you or you would have. Hate for you to have blood on your hands. Well more than you already do."

I roll my eyes "That's rich coming from a fucking Vampire. I wouldn't have felt bad, he deserved it!"

The Major says with humor "You're nothing like your sister."

My eyes soften "Yes I know she was amazing. When she was reading, I was kick boxing. She is shy and hardly ever curses, and I always cuss and can't help what comes out of my mouth. Believe me, I heard it my whole life."

He then looks at me "Then why didn't you come to forks with her?"

I look out the window "Bella always got called Eclipses twin sister, the ugly twin, the book worm, the geek, the clumsy twin. They talked about her so bad; I didn't want my sister to have to go through that the last two years of high school. I wanted Bella to feel as beautiful as she really was inside and out. She was always compared to me, no one even talked to her and she had no friends besides me."

The other male says "But you didn't like the attention?"

I look him in the eyes "No, because I have problems like everyone else."

He then says "Plus you have your gift to worry about."

I wanted to be truthful to tell anyone and they believe me. "Yes, I have that to worry about too. It hits me at random times and I can't stop it….. So you know where Bella is?"

Major then grabs my hand and I feel as though he comforts me like a brother would "Yes we do, and we are going to take you to her."

After all that we are getting on a plane, I'm sitting next to Jasper while Char and Peter sit in front of us. As the plane takes off I grab Jaspers hand.

He smirks "You scared, Eclipse?"

I try not to cry but when he says that they fall down my face "Yes, I have seen to many people die on these things. I see nightmares all the time"

He realizes that I'm not kidding and unbuckles my seatbelt and makes me straddle him with my face in his neck. He then says "I wish I could feel what your feeling darlin, so I could help ya."

I just hold on to his neck as the plane leaves "Thanks Jasper, you would make a good brother."

I then kiss him on the forehead and then put my face in his neck as I fall asleep.

I don't wake up till almost the end of the flight, I'm still wrapped around him and I say "Jas, what did you mean by you couldn't feel my feelings?"

I raise my head to look at him as he says "Well eclipse I am an empathic. I can feel feelings and control them…"

I was about to ask then…

He then looks me in the eyes "No, I can't and it's driving me crazy. Now I know how Edward felt."

I smile at him "Oh well believe me, you don't want to feel them some times."

He looks at me confused, then out of nowhere Peter turns around and says "Boo!"

It makes me jump and makes me heart race faster, but major growls at Peter then reaches one of his hands and smacks him on the back of the head.

Peter then says "Ow! The hell Major."

He then says "That's for scaring her, peter." I Laugh and then I realize that I need to pee. I say "Major I need to get up."

He looks at my confused "You better now?"

I roll my eyes "I need to go to the bathroom, Major. Human remember?"

He looks me in the eyes with humor "Oh I know believe me."

I climb off his lap, and start walking to the bathroom. I use the restroom and when I walk out this Japanese man in a suit and slicked black hair and dark blue eyes, he was very handsome was right there. He says "Excuse me miss, I just wanted to say how beautiful you are."

I blush and scratch the back of my head "Uhh thank you."

He smiles "You're quite welcome, so what are you heading to Italy for?"

I can see Major, Peter and Char all staring at me; I smiled "Couple of my friends are taking me to a surprise in Italy. I have no idea what for."

He puts his hand on my shoulder and says as he hands me a business card "Well after your surprise, maybe call me anytime."

I smile as I read the card "Alright Soryu. Thanks I'll give you a card. My name is Eclipse by the way."

He garbs my hand and kisses it "Have a good rest of your trip, Eclipse."

With that I walk back to my seat and sit down, I see the Major giving me a dirty look but I don't say anything.

Char turns around "Damn suga he was smoking hot! And you got his number."

I smile as I pull it out "I sure did! And he was wasn't he."

The card was snatched out of my hand and ripped up by the Major. I give him a look "What the hell Jasper?"

He rolls his eyes "believe me; you won't be seeing him again."

I huff and then I say "Char do you have a gift?"

She turns in her seat "I do sug, I can see Aura's"

I smile "That's pretty cool, I wish I had a cool gift like that."

She gives me a smile "I wouldn't mind your gift either slug."

I roll my eyes "No you don't, being the killer and seeing people being killed by horrible accidents or murdered or raped is something you don't want to see, believe me. I use to have nightmares all the time when I would sleep but they weren't nightmares they were people's death in real life."

Peter then says "It takes a strong person to handle that, sweetheart."

I roll my eyes "Believe me, I felt anything but strong."

We didn't talk the rest of the two hours. After stealing a car and driving for another hour and they stopped at a hotel letting me change into a pair of dark jeans, black heeled combat boots, and a black lace top after I took a shower. Then brushed my long red hair and then put a little eyeliner then a light red lipstick.

When I came out Peter whistled "Damn Suga! You look sexy! Char and I are looking to have a three some, you down?"

Char then smacks him on the back of the head "Damn it Peter that was to soon!" After he whispers Damn woman, Char turns to me "You look amazing."

I wink and say "Thanks and I'll think about that threesome."

Peter gasps and the Major looks at me surprised "Come on boys bring me to my sister."  
As we walk out, Jasper comes and walks beside me "You look beautiful, Eclipse."

I give a half smile "Thanks Jasper."

As we walk for a mile, we turn down an alley way. We stop at a wall. Peter jumps right through it and Jasper says "Alright Eclipse. Just jump down or char -"

Without waiting for him to finish, I jump thru the hole and land in Peters waiting arms. I have a big smile on my face, I smile as my hearts racing "That was fun!"

Next thing I know I'm standing and Char, Jasper are beside us. We walk to a elevator then it keeps going down. When we enter, there is a Sectary she speaks to them in Italian. Then we are walking through the doors. Peter says "You are about to enter a room of vampires, sweetheart."

I nod my head as we walk thru the doors. As I prepare myself mentally for whatever happens Jasper is on my right while, peter is behind me and char is on my left. When I walk in I see at least 12 vampires. Weird thing was some of them had gold while most of them had red. There was 4 thrones, They are talking I'm sure but I don't hear anything until I stop when I see the person I haven't seen in 1 year, my twin sister Bella and she had gold eyes.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Bella just stares at me, she doesn't say anything. A man on one of the thrones then says "Well if it isn't your twin sister Eclipse! You have been looking for, Bella! She is here now, are you not happy?"

We don't break eye contact and if she says anything to him, I can't hear him. Still looking Bella in the eyes the man says "Major if you would please give me your hand."

Bella breaks eye contact for that as he walks up to the man. As I look over the thrones I see that one has gold eyes and blonde hair with a small smile on his face, another has chin length brown hair and looks bored and the one on the guys right is a man with pale blonde hair and piercing red eyes with a scowl on his face. He looks at me with the scowl then gets a weird look on his face, that I don't think I like so much. I look away back to the main guy who is standing, holding Jaspers hand.

He then looks at me and says "Amazing, your power doesn't work on her. You power still worked on Bella when she was a human, interesting."

Now he says talking to me "Dear, you are quite a fighter. Killing another human with just your hands, pray tell what made you so mad to do that?"

I look into his red eyes "Because he thought I was weak because I was a woman and that he could do what he wanted to me in that alley way. I was just getting scum off the earth."

He raises an eyebrow "Yet you should know how much danger comes when vampire smells blood."

I laugh "Believe me, they were the last things on my mind to worry about out."

He looks at me "Such a strange human, my dear may I see you hand?"

I raise an eyebrow when the Major whispers "He can see every thought you ever had, Darlin."

I put on a brave face then start walking to him and lightly place my hand in his while staring into his red eyes. He holds it for a few more seconds then let's go of my hand and I step back next to Jasper. He says as he keeps his eyes trained on me. "Amazing, Bella are you doing this?"

She then says her first words since I have been there; still staring at me. "No I am not"

He then gives me a big smile "Well my dear, it seems you have a choice you can either become a vampire or die?"

I look at Bella with a smile "I choose a final death."

I hear some gasps then I hear 2 growls, Aro is looking back at his brother, while I am looking at Bella. Then Bella says basically yelling "You can't be serious Eclipse?!"

I look away from her "Like you care Bella, you've been away for a year without I word I hardly doubt you care."

Bella looks at me hurt "Of course I care! That's why I got them to get you!"

Aro then says "My dear we are offering you forever, my brothers and I would love to have you join our family?"

I laugh "No thank you, I have already seen my death."

Bella then growls 'You will not die! You are becoming a vampire Eclipse!"

She then lunges for me but Jasper stands in front of me and wraps his arms around her. "This is your sister's choice, my mate. I know you love her but it's her choice."

I raise an eyebrow "I thought Edward was your mate?"

Jasper growls at me "No, Edwards mate is Alice."

I then say "Okay, since I pick death. I want jasper to kill me. I have seen it."

Jasper looks at me then back to Bella "Eclipse I can't do that, you are my mate's sister that will hurt her."

The king with the shorter brown hair stands and walks over to Aro and places his hand in his. After a few seconds, Aro gets a big smile on his face. "Well my dear it doesn't look like you have a choice."

I raise an eyebrow but then a girl that looks like Bella and Me with my red hair and blue eyes, comes running in "NO! Auntie! You can't do that!"

The girl hits me full force and I fall to the ground with her on top of as she hugs me tightly. I laugh "Child, I am not your aunt. You are what 12? I'm only 20 and I only have one sister that is a twin, so she would have had you when she was 8 and I was living with her then."

Major then says "Lily, get off of her sweetheart! She is still human, you could hurt her!"

I smile as she was fast and getting off me and looks like she's about to cry. I stand and walk towards her and put my hand on her face "It's okay love, I'm not hurt."

She gives me a bright smile "Can I show you something?"

I look at her questioningly as she puts her hand to my cheek. I look her in the eyes and nothing happens. I raise an eyebrow "Nothing happening…."

She gets a questioning look on her face and looks toward Major. I then look at Bella "Well do you have anything to say to me Bella? Or are you just going to ignore me?"

She looks at me and says angry "What like you care?! You were going to give your live and have my mate kill you! You are selfish!"

I look at Bella "OH! EXCUSE ME BELLA!"

As I walk closer to her, she looks shocked her gold eyes open wide "Excuse me for not wanting to see people dying forever! I already have to see it! Now you want me to live of them as a food source, excuse me! For not wanting to see death every day."

She says "Eclipse, I'm-…"

I put my hand up "It doesn't matter-"

I was about to finish my sentence when Lily comes and grabs my hand, and starts talking fast "My mom Bella and Major who is my dad got her pregnant when she was still human. So I am half human/half vampire. I grow at an abnormal rate; I was born about a year ago. I will stop aging when I look like a 19 year old."

I look at her and close my eyes to see it. It brings me back to the beginning where her and Jasper got pregnant to Bella whole pregnancy, then to her being born, Bella almost dying then her being changed into a vampire and waking up with red eyes.

I open my eyes and looking to Bella's gold eyes "Why?"

She looks at my questioningly, I say what I was thinking "Why do you have gold eyes?"

She looks at me and smiles for the first time being here "Because I eat from animals, I don't drink human blood. I can't do it. When you are changed you will have the choice of feeding."

I look at her with a smirk "Na, if I'm going vampire I am going to kill criminals."

Bella looks at me and says "Does that mean you will become a vampire then?"

I look at her and roll my eyes "Thank you Bella for making it look like I have a choice, you always knew me so well. I only ask that before you change me, to give me 2 weeks."

Aro then looks back at the snow blonde haired king and then back to me "Alright my dear, you will have two weeks to remain human. Bella would you like to show you sister her room?"

The smile she got on her face I did not like it one bit "Of course Aro, I would love too."

I look back and look at the Major and everyone else they all had weird smiles on their face and then Lily says "I want to come to mama!"

I grab on to her hand and say "Come on le-le, let's follow bells."

Before I knew it my hand was out of lilies and I was wrapped in a pair of arms around my waist and I looked down to see it was Bells. She says "I missed you so much."

I smile and hug her back "I missed you as well. Too bad you turning into a vampire didn't make you any taller."

She lightly smacks me in the arm and I fake hurt "Ow Bella, what the fuck?!"

I grab on to my arm and she gets a scared look on her face "I'm just kidding, please show me to the room."

She gets a look on her face "I'll get you back, Eclipse."

I laugh as le-le grabs my hand and say "Yeah, maybe on the next Eclipse."

I hear a few chuckles, but you can hear peters, char and Jaspers the most.

Lily is bouncing around "I love the nickname auntie!"

As we leave the throne room, I make eye contact with the snow blonde haired king, again and he gives me a smirk with a wink. Which gives me a bubbly feeling inside and puts a big smile on my face.

As we leave, Le-le is talking a lot. As we walk down a few corridors she stops at a door and says "Well this is it, your room, do whatever you need to. I will come check on you in a few hours."

She stretches up and kisses my forehead and grabs Le-le hand; I then say with a weird look "How come you didn't walk me in?"

She gives me a smile "Because I am not allowed in, see you later sister."

She and Le-le run off as I walk in the door. As I walk in everything looks amazing the bed has red satin sheets, the décor is beautiful it so royal. All the colors match beautifully; it looks like it was made for a king. I go up to the bed and touch it, so soft. I take my shoes off and then lay in the bed thinking about how hard it was going to be not to become a vampire. I will not become a vampire, I have two weeks to work out a plan and I will or so I thought, but not if the snow haired king had anything to say about it.

To be continued


End file.
